The Accidental Fusion
by TheSilentJackofallTrades
Summary: Naruto go's to the kingdom hearts world to forget for a moment due to the seal, but because of a malfunction, is stuck there and is forced to join both sides of the war due to an odd twist of fate.


Ok, this is my shot at a kingdom hearts crossover with naruto.

This was inspired by Sephieroth, and his story that we are releasing side by side.

This begins at the pain invasion, after hinata is killed.

Naruto takes the blow a lot harder, and fulfills the prophesy by giving in to the darkness.

**"BOLD" = DEMON SPEECH**

**"BOLD UNDERLINED" = DEATHGOD**

******_"BOLD ITALICS" = combo talk for naruto and kyubbi_**

_'italics'__= thoughts_

_"Italics" = something important being spoken_

_Italics = the light_

"normal" = talk

normal = text, story line

=-0l0-=

Naruto jumped at the fourth hokage, and used a rasangan on his face. "Naruto...why?"

He then reached for the seal. "I don't care anymore, I stopped caring about everything when she died..."

The fourth stood up tall. "Naruto, I AM YOUR FATHER!" He inwardly grinned, thinking that he owed Darth Vader a beer when he got back to hell.

Naruto looked at him, and said one thing. "Well, you are too late for that line." Naruto then started to peel the seal off, and then ropes of chakra hit naruto, and a red head was glaring at both naruto and the fourth hokage, "What the hell is going on! Naruto, why are you releasing kyubbi! Minato, why are you not stopping him!"

"Kush, I couldn't stop him...he just-" Minato said, walking up to 'Kush'

"Do you think that I do NOT know what happened? Naruto, get over her! You barely knew her! She may have loved the idea of you, but you could NOT have loved her! Don't ruin the world for your self pity! I WON"T let you!" She screamed at the end.

Naruto switches places with the fourth, and punches the red head, then pins her.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I don't care if your my mother, this is my mind, no one is welcome here with out my consent. Not my mother, not my father, not the kyubbi."

"Naruto, if you unleash the kyubbi like that, my emergency seal will kick in! you do NOT want that!" The former hokage yelled.

"I don't care...Now _GET OUT!_" Naruto pushed his mother further into the ground, and her and the fourth were gone.

Naruto stared at the kyubbi though the bars. "I wish things could have gone different, but you give me no choice. Kill pain, Kill madara. Kill them, swear upon it, and I will let you go."

**"I swear I will kill the neo six path sage,  
**

A light glowed between the two, and they both said at the same time, as Naruto was peeling off the seal...**_"_****and the immortal Madara." **And then saw the key hole. He slammed it with a rasangan at the same time kyubbi striked it on the other side, unleashing a burst of pure power, moving Naruto's clothing and hair, and Kyubbi's hair, wildly like the winds of a tornado.

They both stared at each other as the power dissipated and the winds calmed. Both said, at the same time when the power was gone, and the wind was gone, with nothing moving...

**"****_So Mote It Be."_**

Out side, the kyubbi broke free of the Ball of earth, and Screamed.

**"I AM FREE OF ONE PRISON, BUT NOW I AM BOUND BY AN OATH! I AM COMING FOR YOU FOES OF NARUTO UZIMAKI NAMIKASE! I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE!"**

The kyubbi shot toward the second to last pain, and tore him apart, Then used the chakra from the body to tell him where the last pain was. He went there immediately, crashed the roof, and pined Konan, and Pain.

**"Where is Madara? Tell me and I will spare your women." **Konan could see that the past has repeated itself, olny this time a true demon was calling the shots, not an evil man.

"He is about ten miles east...Look into my mind, you will see." Pain knew that it was over...

Kyubbi looks in his mind, bypassing his lowered defenses easily, and knows exactly where he is.

**"Good, Now mortal women leave before I change my mind..."** He lifts his paw from Konan, and Konan leaves, after Pain nodded. They both knew it was now over.

"And here I was thinking that Naruto would change the world. Bring peace." Pain closed his eyes, knowing what will happen. He flashed though his memories. He was ready to die.

**"He just did. The oath will make me bring peace. I will kill madara, the source of all conflict in the elemental nations since his fall at the hands of the senju and uzumaki."**

"So, you are doing my plan...I was going to kill him once I got powerful enough...but that is not the case. Kill him and me kyubbi. but let me right my wrong.

He then brought back to life every powerful person he could think off in konoha, and konoha's ninja population, and their families. They would need it in order to fight the demon.

Kyubbi killed him before the death god could take him.

The death god looked at kyubbi.** "He brought back the third and fourth, they belong to me...so do you..."**

**"That can wait death. I have a oath to fulfill, and you can not take a demon who makes an oath to a dieing person."**

**"Fine. I was going to make sure you do that anyway. Madara has been avoiding me for too long. It matters not wither I stop you anyway, I will take you back to him once you are done."**

Kyubbi snorted. Like that would happen.

He jumped toward madara, ready to kill him. Madara tried to control him, thinking that this job was just too easy. But in a instant, realized that he had no control over the mighty kyubbi. He tried to jump out of the way, but got beaten into the ground before he could realize that he was about to die.

The kyubbi roared in trimpth. He was free. He was no longer bound by any oaths, or promises.

**"There. Now it is over...Time to kill KONOHA!**"

Then the death god appeared over the kyubbi, and tapped his shoulder.

**"Nice job, Now back to naruto."**

**"NOOOOOOO!"** Kyubbi could not believe what was happening, he was losing is won freedom.**  
**

So a spiral in the air came, and kyubbi was back in the seal, not knowing what was going on anymore.

=-0l0-=

Back with naruto.

=-0l0-=

The seal did its job for the most part. It sent naruto to a place of nothing, to calm down, then it was going to send him back once he was in control of kyubbi. Back to 'normal.'

But this is not the case.

The plans of mice and men never go according to plan. Damn Murphy.

Naruto is falling, and can see a stone pillar, and nothing else. Nothing else because of the darkness surrounding him.

He lands on it gracefully. It holds a picture of the kyubbi moving around.

"Kyubbi?"

**"Yes mortal! It seems we will never rid each other of the other." **Kyubbi said in frustration.

"Calm down kyubbi, damn your giving me a headache." Naruto said, wondering where he was.**  
**

Three stone rocks lifted, and some one spoke.

_I can not give you the keyblade. You gave into darkness...but you hold back a darkness so strong, that you are worthy. If you come across a keyblade, you may use it. But for now you must use the weapons of your past, now blessed by the light._

"Who are you?" Naruto said, an a demanding tone.

**"The light."** Kyubbi said in slight anger. He was realizing the facts now...

_Choose your weapon._

_Do you use the demons power? To choose the path of evil?_ The dragon sword appeared on a rock.

_Do you use the Power of the planet? Gelel?_ A stone of gelel appeared.

_Or do you use the power of love? Your loved ones?_ A bell rose, the bell that shion had...(The priestess chick.) a needle of ice, and zabusa's sword.

"You know a ninja use's everything. I use my love to drive me, I fight for all of the earth most of the time, and surface is my companion, no matter how lame."

**"Correct answer, a ninja could olny do that." **kyubbi said in a slightly board tone. He was never going to get out for good, was he?**  
**

_The demon is right. To fight the coming darkness, you shall fight it will everything you got. Fire with fire, dirt to fire, and water to fire, and in your odd case, wind, lighting, and gravity to fight it._

"Ok, I get fire, that is cube, the water is love, the dirt is the earth, but what is wind, lightning, and gravity?"

_Wind is change. Lightning is Family, Gravity is the past, which will define the future._

**"Your kidding me. This boy lost his family, to ME!" **He said in an exaggerated tone. He decided he just did not care anymore. He just tasted freedom, and lost it.**  
**

_He will have family, just not his own...everything will happen in good time._

Naruto is pocketing the weapons, and sheaves the dragon sword, the put the zabusa blade on his back.

"I don't care, just send me some place where I can forget about what just happened."

**"As you wish." **He was now getting disappointed. Nothing interesting was going to happen. Just another fuck up by fate.

Naruto then blacked out, and saw a white castle, on a grassy field.

Naruto got up, and looked around. He had his weapons. He still had his normal ninja tools, and his head band...

He took that off, and looked at it.

"Kyubbi, you still here?"

**"Yes." **In a disapointed tone.**  
**

"Send this back please, after I do one thing."

**"Fine..." **He honestly did not care about anything anymore. He knew now that he would never be free.**  
**

Naruto added the swirl of the rasangan on it, over the leaf symbol, (Not destroying the leaf symbol, but overlapping it.) then tied a bit of his torn jacket on the head band, tied Tsunade's necklace around the headband, then wrote on the top...

_'Forgive me, but no one will die for me. Goodbye.'_

Naruto tossed it in the air, and it vanished.

He then put the stone of gelel into the zabusa blade, and tied the bell around his neck.

"well, that's one less thing to worry about." Naruto turned to the castle.

"Ok, lets see if there is anyone here."

**"Flesh bag, this is a trap. You lose your memories here, I can scene it. I will teleport you to the top, to avoid this." **Kyubbi said. He did not want to lose his own memories. They are the olny thing he has left that is his own.**  
**

"Fine, just do it." Naruto said, not really caring.

A swirl came, (Think of madara's way of transport.) and transported him to the top.

)-0-(

Naruto falls into the middle of an Organization 13 meeting.

"Shit" Naruto muttered.

Naruto got up. "So I assume that you are the ones who are trying to stop all memories?"

"What do we have here?" One said, ignoring what he said.

"A human, who traveled without a ship, and without the darkness. He must have a strong heart." Another one of them said.

"Kill him, then add his heart to the rest, we will use it for tonight." A chick said...the olny chick now that he looked around.

"Ah **! cannibals! I thought I was going to a nice place when I died!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Eat? Why would we eat you? We aren't cannibals, were awesome organization 13. Got it memorized?"

"Axle, I told you never to say that again."

"awesome organization 13? Or got it memorized?"

"Awesome organization 13." The man snapped.

"made you say it, so it must be cool!"

The whole while, the rest of organization 13 was getting ready to attack, and so was naruto.

Naruto pulled out the zabusa blade, and drew upon the gelel stone.

He would save his chakra for later.

They all at once started moving.

He jumped to the left when spears of electricity flew at him, and swinged down when the red head thrown two flaming, huge Shuriken at him, blocking them.

He activated the bell for a shield when the chick was throwing knives. A guy telaported at him and tried to shoot him in the face with these things. He dodged, and put an explosive tag on his chest, then he stopped. He could not breath...

A boy was behind him with two key like blades stabbed him though the heart and one ready to strike.

"Sometimes you guys need to go for the simple kil-"

Naruto turned around and was blazing with chakra, he was emitting black power. Little did they know, was that it was because he was using all his power. When you mix Red, and Blue you get purple, then when you mix white and Green you get yellow. Mix yellow and purple you get black.

He was blasting his power outward, and keeping the enemies at bay.

"Alright! You pissed me OFF!" A big man with a tomahawk yelled, and he tossed his blade into the energy, but the zabusa blade clashed with it, and returned.

Naruto burst out of it duel wielding the zabusa blade, and the dragon sword, he had black energy around him, and the ball of energy that covered him earlier exploded, hurting everyone.

A few left, in a warp of darkness, cursing.

Naruto started to bat them away in an angry fury, and then the Key Blade Master and the Black Flame were fighting each other.

"Very Powerful!" The chick said. "He just might be more fun then you guys!" She then continued to throw knifes at him, charging them with power.

Naruto then started slowing down, he started to think. He stopped, and emitted the cover again. He activated Sage mode holding still, and did a mass shadow clone jutsu.

A blond guy ran up to him and swinged his guitar like thing at his head, and missed.

He then was stabbed AGAIN, then shot, then stabbed once again. "HA! Distraction complete! You underestimated me!" The guy said mockingly. Naruto just stared at him like he was a bigger idiot then him. It was odd, the whole while with being stabbed, naruto was STARING at him like he was completely full of himself. With him being stabbed again, and again.

"Yeah, your right. I was aiming for you but completely missed." The guy said after being looked at for a moment.

He had spears, needles, and knifes in his gut. Naruto stood still, the weapons pushing out of him.

"Its no use fighting it. Everything you know is gone. You might as well join us and have a clean slate. Close your eyes, and I promise you will wake up to a world where you can put your skills to the test, fighting for kingdom hearts." One of them said, in what seemed like a merciful tone.

"Eh? What's that?" Naruto asked as he was preparing a black rasangan the size of a small car, with wind going around it.

"It can not be explained. It is...everything. We are nothing. We seek to be apart of existence again. Kingdom hearts is the way, and anyone against us will become our tools. Now join now or parish, and join anyway." A silver haired man said.

"A part of me would like that. A new reason to go on. But no. It sounds like your waging a war. I got to see both sides before I choose." Naruto started to put his weapons away, and was about to ask kyubbi to telaport him away, but then that key person flashed in front of him, and all he saw was him flying, and then landing, seeing a headless body unsheathe its dragon sword, and fight for five seconds before it fell...then darkness...to the words...

"If your not with us, then your against us. And you know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them." The brown haired boy said.

Then Naruto was in two, it was hard to describe. He was looking at himself, a black human like version of himself. He looked just like him, he was like a normal person. But EVIL looking. He glared at naruto, And ran over to the corpse, and grabbed the dragon sword, zabusa blade and gelel stone, and two of his six weapon pouches, then vanished.

"Shit! His heartless escaped!"

"We can get it later, it can't leave the planet, we made sure that they can olny come in, never out."

He could not hear the next part, he just went to his body, which was disappearing. He grabbed everything, and put them on his own self.

He the blacked out when the group confronted him...

+0+

He woke up in a white place, with water on the bottom. He walked around, following red, blue, green, and white lines under the water.

"Ok, this is messed up. Where am I? What happened?" He said aloud, he then saw a chained up fox, that was white, but this was no ordinary fox, this was a ten story building monster of a fox.

**"This is awkward."** The thing said.

"Who are you?" he said, reaching for a weapon that was not even there.

**"one-eighteenth of a soul. I have no name...because we are nothing."** it said, looking down upon him.

"well, nothing. You look like a Bob, so their you go, I am calling you bob."

**"What?"** the thing, 'bob' asked.

"You heard me." He said, glaring at the fox.

The fox grinned. "Then I shall forever call you...sally."

"Oh, HELL NO!" 'sally' yelled.

"Call me Chi, as in the energy, and I will let you call yourself whatever you wish."

"Fine. Call me..." He thought about it for a moment, and after thinking about the dark him, he remembered the yin yang. Yin for dark, Yang for light.

"Call me Yang." Naruto said. and the fox nodded. They then started to talk, and have 'chi' download all of narutos memories for later.

=0=

Heartless naruto

Naruto screamed, he looked at a different him, another him. 'How was that possible! That FUCKING ABOMINATION!' He GLARED at the other him, then looked at his dead body, and picked up a few things, and ran off as he saw the enemy try to block the path out of the room.

That was naruto. That was HIM. Dead. How? I am still me right? And why do I feel lonely? Why do I feel only anger and hate? WHY DAMNIT!

He wanted to rip peoples hearts out, and eat them, he did not know why...

He wanted to get out of their, fast. He was caught in a swirl, of space, or something, and was outside.

He looked at the open field, the grassy plains. They were pissing him off.

He continued to run, and little black things were in his way. He yelled at them, and they got out of the way, and some started to follow him, like a sick puppy.

He saw another dark thing, it started to follow him. It was getting annoying. But then again, having minions would be nice, almost like being the hokage! Wha? Whats a hokage?

He came across a man with two gunsblade like things, shooting the black little things. He decided to go talk to him, to see wither or not the black things were worth killing.

"Hello." He said, and he shot at him the moment he looked at him.

naruto dodged, and yelled. "What the hell is your problem!" naruto was getting ready to fight.

The man backed up, and spoke. "I am Weiss Leader of deepground. You, you are a heartless. A powerful one at that too if your still so humanoid, and can even talk. Name one reason why I should not kill you and increase my own power?"

"I can't name one." naruto said, Weiss smirked. "Because you won't. I have to get something back, I know where it is..." He said, looking back at the castle

"Ahh. So your a Yin heartless. A heartless that knows where its nobody is, and can refuse if its defeated. Both can not live while the other survives. Alright heartless, welcome to deepground. So long as you do not eat anyone's heart from here on out, for the rest of your life, you can become one again." Weiss said,

"Huh?" Naruto said. For some reason eating a heart was appealing, but then he was disgusted with himself, did this world turn people into cannibals?

"Ok, follow me, when we get to base we can continue question and answer time. Just don't take any hearts, or I will kill you." He said, walking off.

Naruto followed him, and started to take note on his form. He was ready for anything. You could tell by the way he carried himself, the way he spoke.

"What's your name kid?" Weiss asked. Naruto stopped.

He could not tell him his real name. What if he knew about konoha?

As far as he knew, there were two of him. One was covered in light, the other him. And he was clueless looking. That is his enemy. The one he needed to get in order to fill this growing feeling of loss, of anger, frustration.

"I don't know anymore. I am not Naruto anymore. Not after losing half of myself."

"Naruto huh? So that's your complete name. You are the dark side of yourself. So you will be called the opposite of your nobody when its name is found out. For now we will call you Ryu." Weiss said.

"Why ryu?" The newly dubbed ryu asked.

"Because that's what your going to cost. Both money, and because you have a dragon like face." Weiss said. And he was right. His face lost baby fat, and he looked like a sharp dragon with whisker marks.

He was controlling his anger at his tone of voice towards him. He now knew that he was a monster right now, and that this man was his olny chance to become one again.

Ryu walked in silence.

After a while they stopped, and Weiss spoke. "Alright Ryu, We are here. Now, a few rules. If you touch any of the women, you die. You try to steal a heart, or feel hungry and start looking at anyone, you die. And one warning now that I am done with promises. You are a heartless, and as such, you will start to loss the memories of your past. I want you to remember with all your might the other you. If you see some one that looks just like you, kill them."

They walked to the base, and Weiss continued to speak. "Also, as a fare warning about the troops. DO NOT let Rosso see blood. She will either kill you, or try to rape you depending on what blood type you are. Trust me, If I was not so powerful, I would be dead already, she LOVES blood."

"Who?" Ryu asked in slight confusion. _'A woman that loves blood?'_ Wow, he is reminded of someone...but _'what was her name? I just heard her name for goodness sake!'_

"I am Rosso, Rosso the crimson, my dear, dear heartless." A voice said. He knew that this was the vampire wanna be.

"Rosso, This is a Yin heartless, I call him Ryu." He said, gesturing at Ryu.

"Whatever...Just what blood type is he?" Weiss was about to say they did not know, but Weiss grunted and walked in, saying "Good luck." to Ryu.

"What?" Naruto was losing patience, he was about to blow up on someone.

"Never mind, I will find out soon enough." He heard next to his ear.

He twisted, and got a cut on his cheek. He saw her standing in front of him, smiling.

He had one thought. _'ANKO!'_ He then saw a purple haired women in fishnet overlapping the red haired lady._ 'Huh?' _He then had a flash back of the chunin exams._ 'What is that? That is my past...I must be losing my memories...' _She then disappeared._  
_

He felt something warm on his cheek, he knew she was behind him, licking his cheek...he then got a wave of sexual tension. Damn, he needs to focus, she could have killed him!

"Blood type...What is this?" She said as her breasts brushed up on his back, it felt familiar for some reason, like he was used to it. Then she backed off from him, and he missed the warm feeling...

"I know that heartless have a completely different blood type from normal humans...but I did not know that a yin heartless has one different also...It makes me thirsty..." She took a step toward him when he took a slight step back. What was with blood? Why could he not just fuck her and get it over with? Wait, where did that come from? Wait, why am I debating this, of course I am getting horny, she is coming on nice and strong...but then the damn blood. Never sex, just I want this, I want that, the ladies NEVER ask for what they really want up front.

He glares at her. Now she was talking about drinking blood? What is up with all the cannibals? Well, no sex with a cannibal, what if she started to give a blow job and got hungry?

He pulls out his weapons. "I don't care how much you like my blood, their is no way I am going to let you drink my blood that easy, not again cannibal." They charged each other.

(-)

Weiss closes the door, and Azul the Cerulean was waiting for him.

"So, you brought somebody. Looks like a fresh heartless if you ask me." Azul said, resting on his cannon.

"Yes, but he is a yin heartless. He doesn't know the joy of eating a heart yet. So let him be. If he is powerful, then we can find his nobody, and complete him. We need people if we are to fight Organization 13. And even if he fails, we can use him as cannon fodder for the coming fight." Weiss leaned against the wall next to him.

"You know that that women is still out there. The one who destroyed Radiant Garden." Azul said.

"I know. But first we have to survive, and that means destroying Organization 13. They want cannon fodder to destroy heartless to make kingdom hearts. We must not let them succeed." Weiss said.

"What do you care about the universe? Let them do this, all we have to do is show that we can bite back much harder then they can, and they will leave. It matters not if they distroy other worlds." Azul said in a not caring way.

"Azul, no one, and I mean no one, is going to rule the universe other then me...you know I hold omega, I am just waiting for the right time to use it. and maybe something else." Weiss said, looking at the fight between Ryu and Rosso.

"What do you mean?" Azul said, taking a look out side.

"That heartless, I can tell it has power sealed inside of it, not as strong as omega, but if you double it, then it will be just like Omega. If we complete him, and use his burden also, then we would have less of a problem. We all know that they have a mostly completed kingdom hearts on their side, so if they can use it and control it, then it can take one of us down. But both at once, then no way. He is a possible answer to defeating the enemy." Weiss said, turning around and walking down the hall.

"So, then Rosso is testing him?" Azul said, shaking his head at the thought of something so powerful being in a weak looking child.

"No, she is fighting for blood. I am just using this coincidence as a test of HIS power instead of his monster." Weiss said, waving off the idea.

"He is powerful, the heartless will follow him, naturally. And they would want to combine with him. This is unacceptable, what if he turns on us? It can get annoying." Azul said, remembering the last time someone who could control the heartless betrayed them. THAT was annoying. Not dangerous at all. (To him.) just annoying.

"He just needs to vent his anger every now and then. He gets angry because of not being complete. Its like an itch somewhere that you can't reach, and can't see. He HAS to go for it sooner or later, thinking about other things will just off set it for a moment." He stared in wonder as Ryu did a cross like seal, and a hundred of him were there. Rosso rose into the air and shot with her gunblade like weapon, but that olny took care of some of them because they blocked with the huge swords.

So they were destroyed with one solid blow ehh?

Then the saw hm dispel the clones, and re-summon them. They then started to take more then one blow! That was advanced magic, or something close to magic at least.

=-0l0-=

Rosso switched Bloodburst Rosso, and shot at him with vibrations that destroyed the clones, and pushed Ryu back.

Ryu would have been blown away, but he blocked with the zabusa blade.

"Remember this heartless. I AM NOT A CANNIBAL! I drink blood, not the flesh!"

Great, he pissed her off. Wait. She was not going to eat him! This means sex is an option! Yeah!

Ryu started to do cat calls, and has his clones grope her and gesture in suggestive ways.

She started to get angry, and frustrated. One of the clones flashed her! She did not care if that was like a horse! They were fighting!

_'Wait, if I let him...then I can take his blood while doing it!'_ She thought, and grinned.

Ryu then lost the fight, all of the clones were destroyed and Rosso was on top of him.

This was because Rosso kissed him, and broke his concentration. He started with tongue action, but she bit him on the lip! He was bleeding! Then she started to suck his lower lip...Was he supposed to be angry or turned on?

She then knocked him out, and was about to start cutting him up when Azul stopped her.

"Rosso, Weiss has plans for him. Get a few gulps, and take him in. He will be useful later." He smirked, and started laughing as he turned and started to walk away.

Weiss sent Azul out when Ryu suddenly was defeated. He looked down for one moment, and it was over. From the looks of it...No, how? Why? That is compleatly out of nature for a heartless, unless they are cowards. But his aura screamed fearless...

He gave up. Why? He had the upper hand, and was not even close to tiring if his body language said anything. He looked closer...

He was...making out with her, so THAT is what he was saying to her. Cat calls and the garbing was not an attempt to pin her, it was to grope her. The horny little bastard honestly thought he had a shot at HER? Not even his brother would dare try to tap that, and he was even more insane then him!

This was going to be an interesting next few weeks.

=-0l0-=

Well, don't expect me to update that often, I am lacking in a lot of inspiration, I am busy as hell in real life.

Feel free to correct me, as Kingdom hearts is not my favorite game, so I do not have all of the games.

Any spelling please point out. I wrote this on a sugar high...So go ahead, this will honestly make me a better writer.

Flames are accepted, and if you want me to update any of my other stories, go ahead and PM me.


End file.
